User talk:SunyiNyufi
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Question about ME3 ending page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 05:20, March 10, 2012 Your welcome:) Enjoy:) Seriously, that guy is either trolling or actually being serious, but regardless, the true talent for fortune-telling always shines. Have a good day XD Hey and thanks for the video! Great find! This guy actually had some brilliant ideas, though I disagree with him about redeeming Cerberus. They were terrorists from the very begining of their existenece, and humanity has N7 to protect it. A legal and official state organization. Just as the STG, Commandos or batarian SIG (while it lasted) were state organisations. On the other hand, if redemption was included as one of several options to decide Cerberus' fate, the game would only benefit from that. A bit more about possible Miranda's involvement... I'm game-mastering a table-top RPG in ME setting, continuing the events of ME2 (we started it long before ME3 was released). Actually the whole plot consists of players being employees of a colonial development corporation. Throughout the events of the game they discover, that there's much more to their place of employment... As their duties often involve searching for prothean artifacts, discovering habitable planets as far as possible from the mass relays, seeing that the corporation's security force is rather small, but armed with military-grade hardware, and often conducts downright black operations. And then some encounters with Cerberus happen, which Cerberus side does not survive:) So guess who's running the show? The lucky owner of the perfect genes:) Was glad to see, that if she survives the events of ME3, the story is very similar. BTW, good chatting with you!-Algol- 23:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I think I have to disagree about N7 being just a premiere premier school for leadership. The lore describes N7 as "The "N" designates special forces and the "7" refers to the highest level of proficiency." furthermore N7 "recruits officers from every branch of Earth's militaries". The term "special forces with the highest level of proficiency" is suitably and conveniently broad enough to describe, well, almost anything. Ranging from elite soldiers with exceptional skills (like Shepard and, to some extent, James Vega) to spies, intelligence analysts and covert/black operators. In this case N7 is akin to Asari Commandos, arguably the most powerful special force in the galaxy, and protectors of asari race. Yet I have to agree, that N7 doesn't create the impression of versatility, as with Cerberus or STG, who have, for example, scientific divisions. Then again, Amanda Kenson, a scientist, worked on a highly classified mission sanctioned by Hackett. The N7 involvement was never stated, but, hey, why would a special force even state it? This sounds like head-canon, but doesn't it make some sense? So overall, back to the topic of Cerberus' possible redemption, I'd rather co-opt some former members into official organizations (read: create N7 sub-divisions), then reinstate the old organization, but with new methods. IMO the old Cerberus has too dark and morbid backstory to function in future. To return a favour with the video, so to speak, have you ever read this http://epantiras.deviantart.com/art/Mess-Perfect-COVER-180557438 comic. I think you probably did, but just in case. It's hilarious:) And BTW, I'm curious abuot your ME preferences, if I may. Like, favourite race, class, character or maybe a whole moment in the game (games)?-Algol- 13:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "I think the best solution would be then to take people, who worked for Cerberus because they wanted to serve humanity, and integrate them somehow. I mean Miss Perfect Genes would pretty easily get the N7 designation if she wanted too that's for sure :D" - That! Definitely:) Yeah, Mess Perfect is great. I, for instance, just love parodies:) Just a few thoughts to comment yours... I like reptiles too, so I agree on the cuteness. Wrex and Eve are even-tempered, and hell, they visionaries, who can change the krogan, but... Guys like Wreav or Gatatog Uvenk are there too, if not in the majority. If krogan really are naturally agressive, I can't blame them for being true to their nature, but they may become a problem in the future, if people like Wrex and Eve do not manage to educate them. Nevertheless, I was never hesitant to cure the genophage, primarily because I just couldn't fail Wrex and Mordin, my friends. Abut Liara knocking herself up without Shep knowing... :) Well, I personally think, that asari take these matters more seriously. It is described, that the melding can also be done with close friends, so it's not alway procreation... Besides, Liara didn't seem to knock herself up, while joining minds with Shepard to interpret the Cypher back in ME1. Anyway, I think those, who romanced Liara absolutely don't mind "lots of little blue children":) And yes, Mordin. I like him a lot for the very same reason and utmost respect for his intellect, but it was so sad to watch him die, even if his death was necessary. And the ay he handled it... I think the krogan should consider building some new statues. About the favourites... I find it hard for myself to come up with something 100% definite, but: Race: Quarians and asari. In the case of quarians, they often remind me of "Dune" fremen and I deeply sympathise with both. i just loved how tightly-knit and friendly their community is, and how they look out for each other (with some exceptions, like Tali's court case in ME2). To illustrate this, the scene from "Ascension", that depicted a quarian market in one of their ships just stunned me. In a pleasant way. And of course, there's always Tali. In the case of asari, I just admire their culture and their observant mindset, wisdom and patience (qualities I sorely lack myself:)). Besides, having a 1000-year lifespan is just awe-inspiring. I also like their inclination towards peace, cooperation and diplomacy - think about it: having twice the number of religions in their history, comparing to humans, but never having a religious war. That's... something one should learn from. And the secret behind their history as revealed in ME3... I actually tend to believe, that despite being so heavily uplifted by the protheans, they nevertheless chose their own path of evolution. The one, that made them who they are "today", so to speak:) Ah, and I just love getting into those arguments whether they're female or not. Short version of my opinion: definitely not:) Characters: That's were it really gets complicated. I liked all of them in some way, except for Javik. And yes, you're absolutely right about Kaidan and Jacob. I'd also add ME2 Jack: if you don't romance her, you can't break the wall, period. Though ME3 Jack is just great! I like what she has become so much. Yet the most favourite would probably be Tali, on the claims of LI:) Closely followed by Liara, Garrus and Miranda. Then Mordin, Wrex and EDI... Ah, and if we talk about non-companions, I also liked Aria a lot. Or is it Aleena? Or whatever name she wishes to use right now:) BTW, you're totally right about Liara. The progress this character made was just tremendous! Though simetimes I feel, that she became much more... sad. Don't even know how to describe it. Ah, and sometimes she scares me a bit. Like: "with a few clicks I can start a war" or "I will flay you alive... with my mind". So yeah, nerdy people ftw, I definitely agree with you and share this trait myself:) Class: And here I finally can provide a definite answer: Infiltrator. There's a bit of a backstory behind it. I somehow envy Ashley Williams. She had received genetic enhancements including in-utero vision correction, because of her predisposition for nearsightedness. Now she's one of Alliance's best sharpshooters. I have inborn nearsighttedness myself, but since I don't live in the 22nd century, without my contact lenses I'm blind as a bat:) My star sign is sagittarius, to add to the irony. That's why I always tend to play snipers in shooter games, archers in fantasy settings etc. To compensate, so to speak:) Besides, I'm somewhat a perfectionist, so seeing someone's head blown off with a one, clean perfect shot between the eyes is the most satisfying feeling I get from ME combat. And I just hate playing a vanguard XD. I get it why (and know many) people like that class. Guess it's just not for me. I mean, I highly value my private space and don't want enemies to be that close and personal:) BTW, the vanguard's Nova+Charge combo is really overpowered, but, hey, it's a decent pesponse to their infiltrator "antagonists", who had Assassination Cloak+Widow in ME2. The Widow. The finger of God, as someone called it in a demotivator. Moments: A whole lot of them! Talking to Sovereign and flipping off TIMmy, while getting away with his ship and money, renegade interrupt with Kai Leng are priceless. Mordin singing during the last moments of his life. Normandy crew setting foot on the Collector Base. Their hasty evacuation after the Human-reaper was destroyed. Liara in the very moment she takes over as the new Shadow Broker. Then the whle situation on Rannoch made me teary-eyed with joy - Tali taking off her mask to watch the skies of her home, and her brief, simple but very touching exchange of phrases with Shepard, if there's a romance between them. The aligned fleet coming out of the mass relay for the final battle. The last dialogues between you and your companions. Well, I'm totally replaying the game next weekend. Many thanks for the comic! That one I didn't read, so I'll fix that:) Sorry if the whole text was too long.-Algol- 16:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "So I think it would be a win-win situation for Liara anyway." - Totally. Actually, that's exactly the mindset you get, when you become a Shadow Broker. Cold calculus. Ability to extract useful opportunities from every situation. Just kidding:) Little blue children with predisposition for leadership and awesomeness from Shep's genes and immense intellectual abilities from Liara's genes are exactly what their children should be like. And as of her sadness and pessimism, her voice actress, Ali Hillis, said in an interview once, that "in ME3 Liara has become more... human." I guess not only asari are capable of slow but sure cultural takeover. There was also this one thing I liked about Liara in ME3, is that she becomes so secretive, refuses to discuss asari behaviour with EDI, and yet has no problem unraveling other people's secrets and even sharing them with Shepard. I mean, classified documents! Private correspondence! Mischievous Shdow Broker is so mischievous:) The line I always wanted to have in a dialogue with her is something like: "Liara, could you remove your surveillance cameras from my quarters. I can only imagine how much lulz and money you can make from a vid, featuring me and Tali, but, pretty please, don't. Let "Vaenia" an "Blasto" hold records for the largest audience in the galaxy". Anyway, Liara is awesome. “Every time the world is about to end, I think how mad you'd be at if I didn't do anything about it. I couldn't do it without you.” - Wow... Just... WOW!!! Great piece of dialogue. BTW is there some special dialogue, when Liara shows Shepard her warning device for future races, and asks Shep for his/her input, if you romance her? I have a FemShep character, who romanced Liara in both ME1 and 2, but I'm too curious and impatient to wait, when I'll have time to start this playthrough:) "Too bad that in ME3 they become a bit retarded and more aggressive, especially in those geth video footage from the past." - That actually disturbed me in their portrayal. I get this feeling, that it doesn't exactly tie with the lore, established in previous games. Nor it seems logical. I mean, sure, in ME1 quarians were good, geth were bad etc., and then in ME3 it all took a 180 turn. How about the part, that quarians git booted from the Citadel, not only because they created a possible threat to all organic life, but also for the fact, that geth killed members of other species from the very begining, during the Morning War. There was this asari on Illium in ME2, who told, that her bondmate (another asari) was killed by the geth, while being on Rannoch and studiyng quarian culture. So I think think the truth is somewere in between, both quarians and geth are guilty and innocent at the same time. Yet, when quarians attacked geth in ME3, I found myself in dire need to beat my head against the wall. They could have make a deal... With Shepard, Tali and Legion as mediators. But no, Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen had to go all nuts, and Shala'Raan had to go all conformist. To quote Mordin, "Pointless, pointless waste of life". Organic and synthetic alike. "Actually I like the asari now better, that we learned about their secret, because it makes them a bit less innocent and peaceful in my eyes." - you say it like being innocent and peaceful is a bad thing:) "About the gender thing: it's stupid to call them females, since that is a term used by non-mono-gender species." - Exactly so. But the Galactic Codex itself calls them "An all-female race." Many people tend to forget, that the Codex was written for humans, by humans. It only reflects human perspective, not necessarily the truth. "Though I have to admit I think the possible TalixGarrus pairing is really cute too :D" - Well, at least they can share a romantic evening with a meal and beverages... You know, dextro-amino style. About sniping, I have this passion to the extent of sniping with the Phalanx in ME2, and equipping all heavy pistols with presision scopes in ME3. A mini-sniper rifle. Hey, it actually works! BTW, what's your Vanguard's loadout? Disciple and Locust, I take it? Just on a side-note: I also look forward to play as an Engineer. It was a class for lazy people in ME2, but now they have turrets to add to drones and hacked enemies. I recall playing "Overlord" as an Engineer, with Tali and Legion as squadmates. Drones all over the place, geth are fighting themselves, the squad sits in cover, eating pop-corn and watching the show. Good times:) You know, I wanted to tweak the game-files too, for my second playthrough, but then I asked myself, what for? To get 5000 EMS and survive (apparently)? No use to me, I'll never choose the "Destroy" option. I'll always choose "Control". If you're interested, here's the logic: for me, the main idea and philosophy behind all Mass Effect games was the diversity of life. Life takes form of many species, and even some synthetics are alive too. This diversity is what makes life so bright and beautiful, and that's exactly what Shepard is fighting for. So no, I won't wipe out the geth, because without them, there will not be this kind of diversity. And no, I won't merge, because, again, it takes away diversity - all become the same, organics and synthetics. Seems to me, that controlling is the only option and I don't have a choice in this perspective. *Sigh* I hope they fix the endings the right way in April.-Algol- 19:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) That dialogue with Liara is just priceless... Totally replaying with my FemShep, who has a relationship with her. A bit of an afterthought: don't mess with Liara. She's quarter-krogan:) On the quarians and their stupid admirals... At least Zaal'Kris and the youngest and newest member of the admiralty board are not like that. Tali could have been a visionary to quarians, much like Wrex and Eve (excuse me, Urdnot Bakara:)) to krogans. Just because of her ability to think outside the box, because of the experience, gained from travelling with Shepard. But no, they didn't listen. Shala'Raan didn't seem stupid too, but she was too indecisive, lacking any initiative, and submitting to the will of the majority. Those things are unacceptable in any leader. Well, at least now the 300-year hatred is over, and everyone can relax and rebuild. And remember the lives lost, in order not to repeat the mistake. Sometimes I think, that having less interesting races or characters, who don't have dark secrets is very good in a setting, where everyone else has dark secrets. I mean, at least someone wouldn't start causing trouble, when you're already in deep sh*t, trying to fix the problems, everyone else's dark secrets caused. For example, that's the main reason I liked Bethany in DA2. People call her uninteresting, because she always agrees with you, and has this overall niceness, without any flaws. Well, I have enough crazy people in my party: one the elves suffers from severe depression, the other is socially oblivious, then there's a nymphomaniac, a schizophrenic, a religious fanatic and a compulsive liar. It's nice to have someone kind, well-mannered and rational, for a change:) "It was perfect for when an enemy was out of charge range" - thinking like a true Vanguard. The primary weapon of the Vanguard is... the Vanguard herself!!!:) Don't really know about submachine guns, though. What I saw in the Locust was pretty much like in ME2: a hybrid between a submchine gun and an assault rifle, having relatively low rate of fire, but gaining mid- or even long-range versatility, and virtually no recoil. I think it would benefit the Vanguard very well, as weight-reducing mods are SMG-exclusive, but it can shoot over much longer distances, than a shotgun, if you suddenly feel like shooting and not charging. Or if it's a banshee against you, in which case even a Vanguard would like to keep distance. Unfortunately, the game doesn't give us other real options, then to trust the weird kid and assume direct control, sorry, assume, that everything he says is true. I mean, Shepard can be alive after the "Destroy" option, but EDI is not present. In the other two options, she is present. We have to deal with what we have:( A question: is that picture... your work? It is great! Loved the dialogue and the sketch-style. About those fixing or not fixing the endings... Well, there's the only way to find out: sit and wait. Until the next DLC comes out. If it's the endings - good, they learn. If it's Aria retaking Omega... Well, I like Aria, but with all due respect, we have much bigger problems, than Omega. I understand why you don't have high hopes, that they'll fix the endings. Your arguments make perfect sence, yes. My ratio tells me the very same things. Yet my heart tells me to believe and have hope.-Algol- 00:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I think if Bethany was around more, not just Act1, the final battle and the DLC's, we could see some more of her personality and hear some interesting stories, like "How to escape a templar: pro-tips":) Comparing to Jacob, he's with you from the very begining of the game, and Legion is still much-much more interesting character, despite being recruited last (w/o mods). Well, I'll be replaying soon, so I'll choose something more suitable for an SMG (probably adept or engineer) and we'll see. Though the Hornet kinda confused me: a burst-fire SMG? That's ridiculous. Good for squadmates, though. Ever used it? About the banshees... Totally right! Scary as... well, banshees. But properly challenging, which is good. My second playthrough was with a Soldier on insanity. And during the battle with the Destroyer, prior to entering the Citadel and encountering Marauder Shields, the hero of ME3, they send three of those things at you. With a swarm of other critters. I didn't even try to shoot the banshees, it's pointless. Managed to lure two out of three under the Destroyer's beam, though. Actually a lot of people said that EDI can be present after the Normandy crash even with Destroy, because the people who come out after Joker are your LI and your most used squad mate, and if you used EDI the most, than it's her. Nobody knows if it's a bug (like dead Tali showing up for romance scene) or intended. - you know, that's very interesting. I'd better do some serious digging on this topic. Because if it's not a bug... Then the kiddo is really full of crap, and the whole ending seems even more ridiculous. If that's even possible for it to be more ridiculous. BTW, remember the faces, flashing before Shepard right before the ending? It's Anderson, Joker and, in my case, Liara, though I've seen videos with other third characters. Is that the most used squad-member (aka BFF) too? Laziness is perfectly understandable (by me, at least XD), but I wish you inspiration nevertheless:) Yeah, the only way to find out, what will happen in April, is to wait until April. BTW, about that enchanced edition... What exactly will they enhanced? 'Cause I'm not big on enhanced aditions anyway - the story's already told, and trying to add seeming replayability to a game, which has been already out for a long time, is just... Well, milking the game EA-style:)-Algol- 14:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC) "F*ck you Anders" in 3am? Lol, nice!!! Though I don't always get, why people are so upset with him. I mean, it was kinda obvious from Act2, that eventually he will resort to something drastic. Whether he was right or wrong is a topic for a completely different discussion, but he really was easy to read, so why so surprised? Well, Hornet... It does pack some decent basic damage. And since the squadmates can't stay on target even if they lives were depending on it, firing the whole magazine, but only hitting with a first few bullets, I think it's a choice for Liara and EDI. I always equipped them with the Hornet, and they even shoot stuff. Sometimes:) I don't know if I'll be using the Paladin though... Good old-fashioned Carnifex seemed ok, and to throw away 200.000 creds on a pistol... It's a good pistol, probably the best pistol, but still, it's just a pistol. And no, I won't be tweaking the files and adding money, economy is an important part of the game too:) BTW, about the brutes on Tuchanka... We Infiltrators get sneaky-sneaky, and just walk between them giggling:) "for example if you don't have Ashley on the Normandy as squad mate, the engineers Gabby and Ken won't have any banter between them for some reason." - So... No kisses between them without Ashley on the ship? That's... weird:) Ah, and the patch... I am I the only one with the feeling, that the game doesn't register all the assets you collected? The descriptions are all there, but the actual score is somehow smaller, than it should be. And the bug on the Citadel, when you resolve an argument between two C-Sec officers. One insists, that C-Sec shouldn't bother so much with trivial crimes, like bar brawls etc., an tighten security to counter larger crimes and terrorist acts (this is was right after the cerberus coup atempt), the other is against. I supported the first one twice, and got "C-Sec is focusing more on small crimes, unable to deal with larger threat blah-blah-blah" twice. WTF? "new epilogue, new quests, new locations and new characters" - wow, really? That's good! I thought it was something like BG's enchanced edition - new graphics and, well, nothing important more. I'll definitely try it out. Not a big fan of "The Witcher" games, though. They are very good games, yes, but I think I just like the book too much, and imagined things differently, as I'm seeing on the screen... I strongly dislike all the games, based on LotR, and there are dozens of them.-Algol- 18:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, stupid and counter-productive... Yes. How about assassinations? Subverting and bribing the templars with lyrium? Tricking people with magic to hear the voice of Andraste, saying, that the Chantry is now corrupt? Flawing enchanted items, made for the templars to slowly kill them with magic? You know, the civilized stuff. Though I like good explosions, I'm a bit of a pyromaniac:) But one thing I don't get... what civilians? Where? When? Do people even take time to analyze the whole situation? "...and then said “f*ck it”, and became a pirate with Isabela" - considering how many people choose the same option, Isabela may have the largest army in Thedas now:) You can always buy useless gifts in the hospital:) BTW, what are they for? Tennyson's poems are for Ashley, and the others? "She would never just stand there and try to shoot Kai Leng. She would charge him, and then re-organize his face with a heavy melee. Would be priceless!" - remember, that Kai Leng has plot armour:( No matter what you do, you won't get anything realistic, and that saddened me. What I wanted is a similar situation: Kai Leng jumps from a ceiling to engage the salarian councillor... and falls down with a new hole in his head. So who's the assassin now? Really hated that guy and his plot armour. What do you think about his character? Well, I had the salarian fleet, not that it helped much... And multiplayer? I won't be playing it until they fix the endings, if they will even do that. That's on principle. About that refugee... As I recall, Shepard doesn't directly state, that the patrol will open fire, just that they are authorized to do it. If you choose to support the clerk, the war assets will improve, and it will be stated, that many refugees were redirected to Thessia, were they found safe haven. Then again, considering what happened to Thessia... Then again, considering what happened to the Citadel later... It's hard to survive, while Reapers are on the loose:) "the will to see Geralt bang as many women as possible" - and with that I was profoundly disgusted. It was rather cheap, really. Though in tune with the novels. Besides, I imported the save to TW2, where my character was with Shani, but the game still implies Geralt and Triss are lovers. I don't even like Triss. At all. Those LotR games are really funny. A good share of them are real-time strategies. Which probably amuses me the most, because Tolkien's battles usually start with strategy and planning, but end with miracles and heroic interventions. The other good share are action games with visceral combat. Again, the exact thing Tolkien focused in his books (sarcasm). Ah, and there was this one game, which basically repeats the storyline of LotR. You're playing Frodo. Main objective: get rid of the One Ring. During your travels you encounter, surprise-surprise, Aragorn and the others... Can't people just read books? Especially great books?:) "The only MMORPG I'm looking forward to trying is World of Darkness (if they ever finish it that is)" - I'm monitoring that thing too. But judging from the current progress, it would take asari lifespan for us to start playing. -Algol- 22:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) This just came as an afterthought... You've said "unless you edit coalesced.bin, which could result in you being banned from Origin for modifying a game file". Okay... Now, okay. EA wants people to play their multiplayer. People, who don't want to play multiplayer edit the file to get the "best" ending. After getting it, they theoretically can move to multiplayer, just out of curiosity, knowing, that their single-player experience is secure. Now EA bans them, thus removing a possibility for people to play multiplayer. The logic... Where is it?-Algol- 23:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I always imagined, that after aquiring the famili mansion, Hawke threw a huge party with all the friends/rivals and after a few rounds of drink said, that the mansion is ok, but this huge chantry building is blocking the view from on of the windows... Poor Anders took it a bit too serious. He just wanted to help XD "If you have Kaidan, the only gift you can buy is alcohol" - O_o does he still have migraines in ME3? Because if he does, I wouldn't recommend alcohol. Doctors Michel and Chakwas probably wouldn't recommend it either. Well, back in "Deception" Kai Leng took a shotgun blast to his legs at point blank range. And he wasn't wearing armour. I always thought, that in this case a blast from a 22nd century shotgun turns your legs into some kind of a crimson mist, and you die from shock and blood loss, but no, the guy crawls away, boards a shuttle and flies back to TIMmy. So much for realism. My second problem with him in ME3 is his sword and ninja jumps. Seriously, does that even fit into ME-universe? If they'd given him a very upgraded omni-blade for melee, and mini-biotic charges (like the banshee's) for movement, that would be much more in-tune with the setting. About MP... Well, I watched the videos and it may be even fun, but really, Alien Swarm, Gears of War horde mode and, hell, even CoD Zombies or Survrival mode is much more fun. And all the disk space it took, they could you use to include something worthy. Like "From Ashes" in the core game or normal endings. Damn you EA. About Geralt in the game... Especially in TW2 it is heavily hinted, that Geralt wants to find his true love, Yennefer, and bring her back. Apparently it doesn't impede him from banging anything that moves. Not my type of character:) "Thinking back, it is funny how I couldn't piece a sentence together yet knew the word headquarters already" - Awww, that's so cute:))) Ever played the table-top WoD and VtM? Didn't play it much myself, but it rocks. And yes, "Bloodlines" were epic. hope they will be continuing the tradition in the MMO. Would love to play as my favourite Tremere again. We're having a game session today, so I'm off to my players, who are about to walk into a Cerberus facility with all love and warmth of an M-451 Firestorm:) See you! ^that was me XD -Algol- 13:08, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I definitely gotta have a playthrough of ME3 with Kaidan, if he's becoming more... twisted. It's like all biotics become somewhat more twisted at some point of their lives O_o About Kai Leng - definitely. There were so many ways to make him a life-like assassin, but nooooo, they made him a stupid ninja-wannabe, who makes one tactical mistake after another and still survives due to plot armor, while supposedly being "cool". That's not cool, that's as irritating, as a star-kiddo. Or maybe it was "artistic" depiction of Kai Leng, I dunno. "And that's the biggest problem with Bioware games as of late IMHO, they're not build up logically which leads to way to many plot holes and space magic" - that's so true. I think the reason behind this is their damn appeal to the "broader audience". Back in Baldur's Gate 2, if you cast a spell in the city, first time you get a warning, second time you go to jail, because that part of the game-world has this rule. In Kirkwall you can use blood magic right in front of a templar and... nothing. It seems to me, that the broader audience doesn't care for plot integrity or the world they're playing, they just want their "button awesome". *Sigh*. That's sad. Other people do not have to suffer from this. "A Mass Effect MMO, but not like SWTOR, rather something like what they are trying to do with World of Darkness, where you could actually roleplay characters who are not necessarily soldiers out to save the world" - and again, a broader audience just once to shoot and slice stuff, than get teh lootz. That's why I highly doubt something like this will ever happen, at least while EA owns the franchise. So by now, you can only try fan-made forum RP's or tabletops. A few thoughts: playing soldiers out to save the world is highly implied in the ME setting, as it is today, because it's pretty much a story of a wholescale galactic war. The Reapers are coming, everyone, not necessarily being a soldier (like ME1 Liara or Diana Allers, or Kelly Chambers) has to contribute just to survive. Now, if it's a setting based after the events of ME3 (I heavily imply "true" endings, not the starchild bullsh*t), there would be much more freedom of choice: space exploration, in- and interspecies politics and diplomacy and many-many more. Not that role-playing a soldier cannot be compelling, if you're actually role-playing. From my, rather vast, experience: think about PTSD, being scared sh*tless when you encounter some Reaper-made horror, a conflict between duty and consciousness, moral dilemmas, when you realise, that your airstrike just levelled civilian buildings with collateral damage... Role-playing a soldier isn't just shooting stuff. Yeah, amnesias are always complicated:) But I'm still not comfortable with Geralt supposedly loving one person, and sleeping with a dozen of others. I object to it morally:) Choco-dragon? Nice:) BTW ever played GURPS? That's the system I use the most. many people find it too complicated, and they are probably true, but on the bright side, if it's complicated, you can really dig into it. Thanks for the video! Loved it the whole series! Especially the 4-th episode. I swear it was TIM's ghost XD And the most important! My intel shows, that someone is having a birthday today:) So best wishes, lots of time and willpower, if inspiration is never a problem, lot's of fun, have a great party and, well... whatever you want to wish yourself! Ah, and also I wish you, that those guys in Canada will come to their senses, and your pleasant gaming experience will be back! http://kisam.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Liara-170126318?q=gallery%3Akisam%2F15037038&qo=21 -Algol- 15:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Does Kaidan go all Ash-like and bugs you about your involvement with Cerberus all the time, even if you just killed a dozen of their troops, disrupted their plans and destroyed one of their facilities? Because with all my sympathy to Ash, she started to get on my nerves a bit. It was like Horizon all over again. I'm currently replaying ME3 with a FemShep engineer (think I'm gonna bring Tali and EDI on Rannoch, hehe. BTW engineers are very interesting, if you just want to eat pop-corn and watch the screen), but later, when I have more time, I think I'm going to do a full ME1-ME2-ME3 marathon. Chances are, I might go crazy after that, expecting people to call me "Commander", waiting for a shuttle to go somewhere and seeing dialogue whhels each time, when I talk to someone, but hey, It'll be fun:) Ah, the good old ME1... I didn't minde the Mako at all BTW and was perfectly ok with its handling. And no thermal clips, yes!!! We just have to sit and wait until EA/Bioware's next installment. If they learn from DA2 and ME3, there still may be hope. If they don't, then Bioware is pretty much done for. Well, about this post-ME MMO... If the setting is going to be in the far future (in which case species will have long ago evolved into something), or the galactic civilizations found other means of transportation, don't you think, that it's not going to be very ME-like? Because mass relays, the Citadel and different species, such as they were presented in ME1-2-3, are trademarks of the whole game-world. ME wouldn't be itself, these are changed too much. So yes, we want normal endings, mass relays intact and the galaxy rebuilding:) BTW, you know, good-old text-based online RPG's can be somewhat rare to find these days, but they still exist perfectly well. So take your pick, or wait for WoD to be finished (I wouldn't, because patience isn't really my virtue:)) "The dialogues are so lacking in options, it boggles the mind really" - you know, I have somewhat mixed feelings towards this. One one hand, they DO lack options. On the other hand, ME was never intended to be a classic example of an RPG. With so much stuff to wrap up from previous two parts, they just can't fit all possible dialogue options into the disk space, especially because sound files do take a lot of disk space. In this matter a voiced protagonist is sort of a setback, but hey, I just can't imagine Shepard not voiced. Plus "hit the upper choice or the blue one, and everything will be alright" doesn't work anymore, and that's good. After all, even with all the flaws regarding diaogue, I can hardly name a more successful mixture of a shooter and an RPG. Ah, and even with lacking choices I find ME dialogues richer, then Skyrim's or the recent KoA Reckoning's. "I sort of stopped going after other women in TW1 once I gave Alvin to Triss, and never cheated on her in TW2 either...which might not be Geralt-like, but hey he can change too, right? :)" - definitely. I mean, if Geralt can abandon the Witcher Code (da Rulez), like, completely, a bit of chastity is not that big of a deal:) Munchking rules:) I just love it. Hope you enjoyed the cake!:)-Algol- 12:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Kaidan seems so nicer to Shepard, then Ashley. I'm not surprised though. Back in ME1 Shepard always described Kaidan acting with his mind and Ashley acting with her heart. Guess that is the thing I like about her. So I can forgive the grumpiness:) My choice of team is always biotic specialist and tech specialist, pretty much no matter class I'm playing and no matter the difficulty. So basically it's Liara/Tali in ME1, Samara/Tali in ME2 and Liara/Tali again in ME3. But I think we'll reenact "Overlord" this time on Rannoch, and build ourselves a geth army out of the geth army *wicked grin* About the First Contact War... Well, 1) Your choices will not really matter, so not much ME, just as you said 2) The "Evolution" comic already made it clear, what was the dark secret behind the whole war, so not interesting enough... 3) It would be hard to hate the turians, already knowing how nice they are, so it would make role-playing the conflict kinda weird and unrewarding... I think the next installment in ME universe should definitely be post-ME3, but again, that implies proper endings:) "He built a really big dwarf town around a mine filled with dangerous gasses, where is the logic in that?!" - O_o I fail to see the logic. But sometimes dwarves in fantasy settings really build their cities near the most hazardous objects... and then have their consequences. Ever played "Dwarf Fortress"?:) As Isabela said, "Dwarves are funny". About voice actors - I'm totally with you! Jennifer Hale rules. maleShep may be the poster character for all the videos (well, not all, they did the FemShep trailer), but everyone knows, that FemShep is voiced better:) Not that I didn't like Mark Meer's voicing, it was good, but I had this feeling, that Meer is doing a good job, but Hale is not only doing a good job, but also pours her heart into it. And Ali Hillis... I just love the interviews with her. BTW IRL she doesn't sound like Liara (an example, showing that she's a very good actress). And also I was surprised, that Morrigan, Daro'Xen and Aethyta are actually voiced by the same person, Claudia Black (again, the same example). I'd also add Liz Sroka, Brandon Keener and Seth Green to your list. Just can't go without mentioning Tali:) And Traynor... What do you think of the character? I think she's just awesome: the accent the intonation, the intellect, the humour and of course, the toothbrush for 6.000 credits. That just won my heart. She especially shines among the other new crew members, who were, let's say, not so good. IMO Vega and Cortez were a bit bland, and Allers was close to becoming ME3's own Tallis. "And they should really work on what that dialogue circle actually says. There are still times when I have no idea how Shepard will react, cos that one word synopsis isn't accurate. They should do it like in Deus Ex Human Revolution, use a one word description, but when I leave the cursor there it would show at least a short sentence Shepard will actually say" - Yes, Deus EX HR system was very good, but Bioware's dialogue wheel exists one the main purpose of being very-very console-friendly. They made it perfectly clear, that they want to encompass as many platforms, as they can, so I guess we can only view the wheel as a necessary evil. Not very heart-lifting, but still...-Algol- 18:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) You know, playing engineer a bit more, slowly turns almost every mission in a sit-back-and-watch scenario... Fully upgraded drone + fully upgraded turret w/flamethrower + hacked enemy turrets, and that's when I don't have Tali yet, playing on Hardcore. Seriously, engineer is a class for lazy people. Well Skillian Blitz is a much better setting, but I'd vouch for Shepard as an NPC. Though I'm afraid this would turn out into a whole-scale shooter, without any RPG elements at all. I mean, what RPG elements, if you're just expected to rack as big batarian body count, as possible? And other other service histories give even less leeway. Akuze "everyone dies" scenario would hardly be compelling. So I guess that leaves us a post-ME3 setting... Those dwarves... In LotR the Balrog is just a few floors below, in Warhammer FB skaven and greenskins are just one floor below, in DA the darkspawn are just out of the door... Dwarves just can't have themselves a non-hazardous neighborhood:) I can't really imagine ME without Liara anymore - that. It would be hard time for me replaying ME2. Seems like in ME universe everyone wants Shepard! - except for Kasumi and Samara :P One of the wants jacob, and the other is too cool for that stuff:) BTW I always thought Kasumi and Jacob should be up to smething together n ME3, but, strangely, no. I mean if they hooked up Tali and Garrus, if Shepard isn't romancing either of them, Kasumi and jacob would be a logical progress. "I've stolen your heart", or something like that:) Just a question... "my FemShep offered her to take a shower ... thought that it's just a reward for her excellent work.". So, does your Shepard rewards her subordinates with some food and water, when they do an excellent (good doesn't count) work? I mean, rewarding people by allowing them to fulfill their basic needs? That's tyrannical!:) I can imagine: "Ok Garrus, you torn an Atlas mech apart with your bare hands, you may have a meal now, but only a small one" XD So back to Traynor. Glad you had fun, that scene is just great! Some argue, it's the best romance scene in all ME's, but I'll just stick with Tali's in ME2. And others... Well, I feel for Cortez and his loss, but I'd appreciate, if he talked about something else for a while. For example, a discussion about means to transport yourself to the enemy: Mako, Hammerhead, Kodiak, Tomka, vanguard charge... He only has one line about that. I didn't expect much from Vega, but sometimes he really doesn't make sense. As you said, Cerberus agent working for the Collectors is weird (maybe it was a double-agent of the previous Shadow Broker) and the fact, that he actually was present on a mission to fight the Collectors... In ME2 Anderson explicitely states, that the Alliance cannot send combat squads to Terminus colonies, as they are out of Alliance jurisdiction. Covert/black ops maybe? But Vega was just a marine, nothing is implying he's a special operative. And Allers... I can't believe they killed off Emily Wong just to allow Allers to exist. Emily was a well established (and liked!) character already:( And BTW, about previously established characters, I wanted Shiala, Kirrahe or Kal'Reegar as a squadmate. What about you? Well, the cursor (rather the absence of one) may be the main problem on consoles... But I don't care:) Hope Bioware impements this (or similar) dialogue system in DA3. As far as I know about ME1 development, primarily it was developed for PC. That's the main reason it's not even a port for PC. Xbox was ME1 second platform, and only later they released the PS3 version. So no surprise ME1 is so good on PC. Now ME2-3 are a completely different story: they were made primarily for consoles to encompass the larger audience, and then ported to PC. But hey, porting ME2-3 for wasn't as horrible, as, say, porting Skyrim. The only platform it worked good on, was the Xbox. Though I still can't stand, that in ME3 one button has too many functions. I can imagine the feeling:) "If only you knew, what will happen in a couple of years, you wouldn't be sending those drone swarms and erecting those annoying barriers":)-Algol- 15:22, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I always thought, that Shepard's involvement in the Skillian Blitz was a bit... embelished by a ME Varric:) By no means I wan't to belittle Shepard's heroism, but he couldn't stop the whole invasion, you know, single-handedly. Sure there were other people too, who played their vital part and performed their own feats of valour. That's why I always choose the dialogue options "I didn't do it alone" and "Others deserve their praise just as I do" whenever someone expresses gratitude to my Shepard for saving the day. I play modest Shepards:) But you're right, playing Skillian Blitz as someone else, and not Shepard, was a bad idea. And those suggestion from the podcast are pretty decent. a C-Sec agent investigating some murder cases on the Citadel - maybe some Garrus' involvement. I mean, he was a C-Sec agent, investigating murder cases on the Citadel, dr. Saleon and all that. It's like Citadel Noire:) I always liked Samara's character for showing, that Shepard is a mere human, and not all-powerful mind-controlling wizard, who can seduce whoever s/he wants. For the same reason I liked Tela Vasir. She showed, that despite being hailed a hero and a saviour, Shepard's hands are still elbow-deep in blood, because of the people he associated himself/herself with. "Spectres do not blow up buildings, full of innocent people! - Sure we do." And "Don't you dare judge me". Those ones were priceless. Wish there was an option to save her life. "And I feel sorry for everyone romancing Jacob" - there weren't many of them XD Though there were many of those, who romanced Thane... "But naming the kid 'Shepard' is funny :D" - I guess with that many heroic deeds and saved lives, there are a lot of kids in the Galaxy named after Shepard. Remember that turian shopkeeper from ME2 - "I'd name my first-born after you!" A turian Shepard... Wait, that's spelled "Garrus":) "“So, does your Shepard rewards her subordinates with some food and water, when they do an excellent (good doesn't count) work?” - C'mon, you know that's not what I meant :P" - I know. That was a joke XD Though I do think, that Shepard's shower is about as big, as the shower in the restroom on crew deck. Now, if Shepard hd a hot tub in his/her quarters... Wait, Normandy is not an asari ship. About the Paragon Lost anime... I'll wait till they release an English version of Dawn of the Seeker, and see with my own eyes, that it is as bad, as many people say... Now, given that Paragon Lost (Renegade Won?) is made by the same people, I don't have high hopes:(. "one would think that since Chobot works in the media, she can read breaking news with enthusiasm" - she always tells about another colony and thousands of lives lost, as if she was delivering a weather broadcast. Totally not in tune with the whole story. "It's funny though that Liara and Samara are based on RL people too and they look really good" - asari always look good:). "Not making Tali a badly photoshopped stock photo" - Oooh... Low blow. It's a... Let's just say, sensitive matter. I have, like, very mixed feelings about that. On one hand, it really was a badly photoshopped stock photo. On the other hand, I liked it. Seriously. Back before ME3 was released, I didn't want them to reveal Tali's face at all. Some mysteries should remain mysteries. But then, I was just content, that they didn't reveal her face in the actual game process, like you know, during a dialogue, or something like that, and showed just a photo. I'm glad. Now, with just a li-i-itle bit of head-canon, the stock photo isn't so bad. They killed Kal'Reegar... And I wanted him as a squadmate, or at least as a war asset, leading Quarian Marines (BTW, where are they?). You bastards!:( So, you don't like the Council? I kinda do:) They are as political, as a politician can be, so that's why I always save them. It pays off in ME3, BTW. Tevos (the asari) is too cautious and indecisive, but at last she finds some will, and tells you about the asari secret. Better late, than never. I nearly cried, during a dialogue with her after Thessia. Her reaction... *Sigh*. Sparatus (the turian) was the biggest arse of them all, but at least he delivered some lulz - "Ah, yes, Reapers..." YES!!! Effing Reapers! In ME3 he's the one, giving you a lead on primarch Fedorian, and that turned out to be invaluable. And Valern (the salarian)... Well, the guy gives you the salarian Fleet, despite the Dalatrass forbidding. And that's in society, in which males have no political power. Besides, the Council made Shepard a Spectre, gave him/her all the power and resources (I like the stuff from Spectre Requisitions in ME 1 and 3) and all that. So I'm good with them. "there is this one turian NPC on the Presidium who bumps into you every friggin time if you go to the financial district with rapid transit. Every. Time. I wish I could just shoot him." - he's a fan. Like Conrad Verner. But he's just too shy to ask for an autogpaph. He admires you silently:) "But wasn't it released for Xbox like half a year before the PC version?" - it was. I just recall some interview with from from the dev's team about ME2, and there were many things said, that ME1 was, in its' core, PC-oriented. Sadly, I can't remember which one. Well, the journal... I like to listen and read the Codex:) I already know what tasks do I have, even they are piled up in that horrible way. “How about you don't try to kill us with poisonous gas, and I will let you shag my pilot 3 years from now on?” - that reminds me of how many Joker fans wanted him to be romanceable in ME3... He was, but not by your character:) (Change the letter "o" to trollface in the word "Bioware") P.S. Oh, and were are turian females? Turian female as a squadmate would be nice:)-Algol- 15:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Let's not forget that Shepard also has a strong willpower, otherwise s/he would go nuts about the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime back in ME1 and... Well, imagine how things would develop in that case. And also Shepard has a very charismatic personality, which allows him/her to talk indoctrinated people into commiting suicide. I want to be like Shepard too!XD About the part with Vasir, I wasn't talking primarily about Cerberus. I was talking about the Spectres. There's not a single person, who ever worked at special forces or intelligence, and had a perfectly clean consciousness. Spectres do maintain galactic peace, but do not hesitate to sacrifice innocent people for it. Sometimes they commit ruthless deeds. Sometimes they commit atrocities. And you're part of them. Secondary is about Cerberus. Of course you can say you used them, that you planned to betray them and all that. It doesn't matter. You already helped them more then once, and because of you, they advanced their influence. At the cost of who knows how many broken lives and horrible deaths. An example: remember that Reaper tech you were salvaging throughout ME2? You gave it to Cerberus, and they paid you nice money. How do you think, how did they used that tech? In ME3 we found out. They outfitted their soldiers with implants, made from the tech you delivered. And then those soldiers slaughtered their way through colonies, planets and the Citadel, killing how many innocents? Vasir's body count pales in comparison. Their blood is on your hands too, because you were the one, who willingly made Cerberus more powerful. You were not the one using Cerberus, they were using you. So that's exactly why I admire vasir's statements: she didn't new all the facts, but her logic was so true. Oh, and when I wrote "you", I didn't mean you specifically, rather, that I'd say those things to Shepard:) "Well yeah, since Shepard means hero in krogan..." - Wait... Really? O_o I always wondered, why in ME2 both men and women restroom are accessible by a character of either gender (with EDI warning you about walking into the wrong restroom), but in ME3 one of the bathrooms is inaccessible by the opposite gender... Hmmm, there maybe some sinister plot behind this... "Also she has a lot of hair... I wonder how she can keep it clean under the helmet... do they have a built in hair washer or what?" - they are different species, so the answer may lie in their biology. For example, aquatic birds release thin layer of fat to keep their feathers dry. In the matter of dealing with the Council in ME1, my Shepard goes with a standard military procedure (after all s/he is a soldier): in case of emergency, evacuate high-valued personnel ASAP. Whether we defeat Sovereign and his fleet is irrelevant: soldiers are the one to carry the brunt of battle, and defeat civilians with their lives. That's what they signed up for, and they know it. So... lucky Council:) And about renegade choices... I never do them much, mostly because too many of fundamental renegade choices are plain foolish. One good example with the whole Council situation: establishing a human-only Council, if you have a huge renegade bar. That's... idiocy. A direct usurpation of power (which it is) will put humanity in conflict against three former Council races. And each of them can defeat the Alliance even without siding with other two. Want to piss off the turians? They have more powerful military, then the Alliance, especially as of 2183. Want to piss off the asari? If they embargo Alliance goods, it's economy will cease to be (as directly stated in the Codex). Want to piss off the salarians? Krogans pissed them off once... Who wants a human-tailored genophage? Nah, I'd rather be friends will all those people. The Joker-EDI romance was a bit weird, but hey, ME2 already had some strong implications, so I had myself prepared:) Anyway, I'm happy for them both. "Actually in retrospect the council's chambers in ME1 could be full of salarian females, cos they are wearing the same type of cloth that dalatrass does" - I thought that those hooded robes they wear are unisex... Aren't salarian females stated to be permanently residing on their planets? Well, the Dalatrass in ME3 technically left the planet for the summit, but the Normandy was nearly orbiting (I use the world loosely) Sur'Kesh, so it doesn't matter that much.-Algol- 17:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) By no means I condone Vasir's actions or want to justify them, just telling, that she is right about Shepard. Somehow this adversary brings up more warm feelings, understanding and even sympathy in me, then some "allies". "She shuts down project Overlord, uploads encrypted Cerberus data to the Alliance, blows the Collector base up." - Overlord wasn't among their main objectives, and the situation with it was contained anyway, so it's still beneficial for them. Encrypted data would take years to decrypt, so it doesn't harm them at the slightest. Now blowing up the base could be a real setback for them, but, as you pointed out, thanks to Mac Walters it wasn't. Sadly, the disabled Collector Cruiser was littered with Collector tech, which wasn't Prothean anymore, it was the Reapers'. And Shepard salvages it for Cerberus, so not just IFF. "So then does Cerberus have lots of ships with reaper code, because they clearly took things from the destroyed base" - they might have copied the IFF, since it is a program. And then the Reapers upgraded the IFF, so they can identify the Normandy and attack it in ME3. But back to who used who, sure TIM sounds very irritated, if you blow up the base, but still TIM wasn't betting all his money on Shepard. He used him/her to defeat the Collectors, and learn about the Reapers as much as he can, and then TIM is ready to discard Shepard as a used tool. Remember the "I don't need you anymore" on Mars and "Cerberus thanks you for your hard work" on Thessia? No matter what choices Shepard makes, s/he still advances Cerberus' progress incomparably more, then hinders it. What bothers me, that in ME3 Miranda turns on Cerberus no matter the ME2 ending... Now, why she didn't tell Shepard, or at least the Alliance, where Cronos Station was, when Cerberus became too much of a problem? I mean, she was physically present there, I can't believe she doesn't know the location. "Obviously because Javik doesn't get the separate bathroom thing." - with this logic, Liara shouldn't understand the separate bathroom thing either. But nonetheless the doors are shut even if Javik isn't on board. I think it's TIM hiding in whatever bathroom Shepard isn't supposed to go, and eavesdropping on Shepard's plans:) "I always felt that in that situation politicians aren't really that important, and possible galactic extinction is" - I thought at that point, that if Sovereign really managed to manually activate the relay to dark space, the galactic extinction would happen anyway, regardless of Alliance fleet being previously undamaged, or the Destiny Ascension being undamaged. Now, if Shepard averts that, then having friends among other races and the Galaxy's most powerful dreadnought would be much better, then a human-led council, which will cease to be human-led, like, the next day. Because Saren was somehow right about the "humanity needs to learn it's place" part. The whole idea of the Council is that it's not being "led" by anyone. That had proven to be perfectly right, comparing to the Prothean Empire, which favoured one-race domination and went extinct partially because of that. Now, if we take assets into consideation, saving the Council in ME1 gives more assets, then letting them die. No preferences, just logic. About "your Alliance war assets outweigh the turian ones by far" - I don't know, turians don't get that attention Alliance does. There are several separate spacesips, that somehow give extra points to their fleets, while turians do not have such stuff, a good number of NPC's 10-25 points each, while turians supposedly do not have anyone remarkable, colonist forces, while turians supposedly do not have colonies, and other services, rendered to you by your human crew-members (like rogue fighter pilots), while all Garrus has to present is himself. It's not that Alliance is stronger, the game just doesn't focus much on the others. "What still bugs me is that EDI pretty much walks around the ship naked" - Oh. My. God... never thought about it that way, but I cannot unread this... Now i can't think any other way :D "So you can never know... maybe they are female...maybe they are not... there is only one thing that we know...that they used to eat flies :D" - Totally:D You know, I overheard this dialogue between Garrus and Liara, where Liara asks him whether it is true, that Garrus killed three mercs on Omega with one bullet? He only killed two with one bullet, and a third one died from heart attack, so... I have a new obsession now!!!:) I just got to kill three with one bullet! I killed two husks with one bullet, but now it has to be three to break the record! Ah, and also it has to be a triple-headshot!-Algol- 22:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Sorta continuing the "naked EDI" topic... Read this, I lol'd http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Broodmother_images -Algol- 22:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC)